The Third Congress of the International Society for Vascular Behavioral and Cognitive Disorders (VAS-COG) will bring interdisciplinary basic and clinical research interests together for the exchange and dissemination of information related to vascular causes of various brain disorders. The VAS-COG meeting objectives are as follows: To foster collaborations among different medical sub-specialties including neurologists, psychiatrists, cardiologists, and geriatricians To foster collaboration among basic, clinical and epidemiologic investigators To provide an update on new areas of research aimed at understanding the interaction between the vascular and neural systems To provide a forum for young investigators to present their research and interact with senior scientists To provide guidance on clinical, imaging, neuropsychological, and neuropathologic markers of vascular disease that could be incorporated into research and clinic settings. This is our first North American meeting and offers an important opportunity to involve Hispanic professionals in this rapidly evolving area of research and clinical practice. Vascular cognitive, affective and mental disorders disproportionately affect the elderly and Hispanic populations in the United States (US). Both groups are rapidly expanding. The number of elderly non-Hispanic whites will double in coming decades, while the number of elderly Hispanics will quadruple. Our target audience includes clinicians, scientists, nurses, social workers, representatives of government and social agencies, pharmaceutical and biotechnology companies The expected structure of the audience is to be 50% basic sciences, 30% clinical and 20% social sciences. Based on our past experience, young investigators are estimated to comprise 30% of the audience. Women are estimated to comprise 40% of the audience. Hispanics are expected to comprise 30%. Dates: July 11-15, 2007 Location: Marriott River center, San Antonio, TX The Third Congress of the International Society for Vascular Behavioral and Cognitive Disorders (VAS-COG) will address recent advances in vascular cognitive, affective and mental disorders, including stroke, stroke related dementias, depression and diabetes associated cognitive impairments. These conditions disproportionately affect the elderly and Hispanic populations in the United States. Many vascular cognitive disorders are preventable and potentially reversible. VAS-COG will provide a forum in which information on these important conditions can be exchanged and disseminated. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]